Banoffee
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Sonny's upset because she's had a bad day and her favourate Fro-yo flavour isnt there to lift up her spirits, but how does chad come into this? CHANNY One-shot. Enjoy xxx


**Diclaimer: **As you have probably guessed by now, i do not own Sonny with a chance =]

**Banoffee**

"Cut! Great rehersal everyone! Take an hour for lunch, then continue with the sicky vicky sketch!" Marshal yelled.

I sighed heavily. Last night i couldnt sleep because of a stupid horror film my mother made me watch so i was still wide awake at seven a.m this morning when my alarm went off, and to make things worse i couldnt remember my lines in rehersal...This day wasnt going too well but i knew there was one thing that would always cheer me up...

Banoffee fro-yo. The delicious flavour of fro-yo that i had been eating since i was a little girl. Whenever i was upset or depressed i would always eat it and i'd soon be back to my "Sonny" self.

As i walked into the cafeteria i couldn't help but think about the amazing flavoured treat. It's banana-toffee flavour, Its cold temperature, It's smooth texture, It's...

"NOT HERE!" I exclaimed as i approached the fro-yo machine.

I ran up to one of the lunch ladies and asked why they had removed the "banoffee" flavour that i loved so much.

"Not many people liked it. It wasn't popular enough so we replaced it with double chocolate instead." She told me with an obviously un-interested tone.

I tried not to panic, i have rehersals in 40minutes! If i dont get my fro-yo by then i wont be able to calm down and i'll just mess up my lines again! But what can i do...Theres none here...

I had an idea as i looked at the various flavoured of fro-yo. Why not just mix banana and toffee fro-yo together? Thats all that banoffee is after all.

I filled my cup with toffee flavour and was about to add some banana flavour when one of the lunch ladies yelled "Dont even think about it! Dne flavour per customer!" She continued to watch me to make sure i didnt try to add the banana flavour.

Great! Just great! Now what am i supposed to do!

I went to sit at a table feeling defeated. I was eating the toffee fro-yo thinking that things couldn't get any worse when **he** showed up.

"Why so glum Munroe?" he asked me while he pulled a chair out and ate a mouthful of his fro-yo.

"Whats it to you cooper?" i snapped back

"Chill Sonny, just asking whats up, thats all" he said sounding a little hurt

"Look, im sorry, it's just that ever since i was young the only thing that would help me clear my head and concentrate was banoffee fro-yo, but they've removed it now so i'm basically screwed."

"Oh, I see, but your eating something now...what flavour is it?"

"Toffee" i said sounding no to happy. I looked up at his eyes and saw a familiar glint in them. "What are you thinking?" i questioned him.

"The great CDC just thought of a way to help you Munroe"

"How?"

"Close your eyes and i'll show you"

I was a bit worried at first but soon closed my eyes. If it could help me concentrate then i'd do anything.

I waited a few seconds but nothing happened...Then i felt something brush against my lips, light as a feather and then push against them with more force. I soon realised what it was...CHAD WAS KISSING ME! I found myself kissing him back and after a few seconds i felt his tongue lightly graze the bottom of my lip, begging for permission to enter, and i quickly obliged. His lips were soft but i could taste something in the kiss...It was a familiar taste...It was...BANOFFEE! But How!

It soon dawned on me that the fro-yo that Chad was eating must have been banana flavoued. The banana flavour on his lips was mixing with the toffee flavour on mine...

We pulled away gasping for air, and after a few seconds chad looked deep into my eyes.

"Any better munroe?" he said with a grin

"Alot better thanks" i said feeling the blush appear on my cheeks.

"Good, oh and don't forget to meet me here tomorrow morning at 9 sharp okay?"

"Why?" i asked confused

"Well the banoffee flavour isn't going to come back to the fro-yo machine anytime soon and i know how much you need it so i'm just going to have to do what i just did every day to help you out" Chad said with obvious fake sigh.

"You dont have to go out of you way for me Chad" i said teasing him

"Don't worry about it, it's the least i can do for my sonshine" he said grinning

"**Your **sonshine?" i asked blushing

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked

"Sure, see you then" i said pecking him on the lips then running to get to rehersals.

_From that day on Banoffee was sonny's favourate flavour for a completely different reason altogether 3_

* * *

**Thanks for reading =] please review and tell me what you think =P**

**Peace out,**

**love Rhig **

**xxx**


End file.
